Akame Ga Kill: 2nd Chance
by Necros underworld
Summary: As Tatsumi continues to live after the Fall of the Empire he was unwillingly sent back in time, but not at the time when he began his journey. It was the time that Akame was sold along with Kurome to the Empire and began their training as Assassins, faced with the decision to change the history of Akame or simply allow it to go normally Tatsumi is in a pinch. Tatsumi x Mass Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Necros: Rewrite of the Return of the Evolving Dragon, changed the title so that the story is easier to search for Akame ga Kill fans, and I also did it today and I will be soon posting an RWBY Fanfiction that is also Time-Travel but different from The Return of the Leaders. Guess who the MC is going to be of the new incoming story, I also will answer some next questions that are coming.**

**Goblin Slayer: All Slayer: Changing it completely since I made him too OP so I am having him have something else, something that makes him stronger and some of you might know what it will be changed too. Also, I recommend reading Goblin Slayer Mulligan of DomYang for those who didn't like the girls getting raped. (Like to read it if you don't like wasted characters.)**

**Greninja DxD: Also will be changing this since Pokemon and Highschool DxD is perhaps too soon, can anyone recommend an anime that Pokemon suits well to? I have never watched Digimon, RWBY is an option, but I want something else than that.**

**Return of the Leaders: Not rewriting this so no worries.**

**Night Raid Legacy: This story still goes on and for some weird reason I never noticed that chapter 3 wasn't uploaded, this pissed me off when I just noticed it and bashed my head against the wall. **

**Night Raid Reborn: Remnant Version: Perhaps change this as well.**

**New Stories:**

**-Danmachi: Mind Duality.**

**-Goblin Slayer: Nightmare of Goblins.**

**-Spiderman: Evil Eyes.**

**-Demon Slayer: Blessings.**

**-Pokemon: Restart All over Again XYZ.**

**-Highschool DxD: Grand Magician.**

**These are stories that I am going to write but an exact date will not be given since I suck at keeping promises, but I will write them with a good beginning and there is something else. Ash Finally fucking won a Pokemon League and I was mad with his half-assed fight with Hau, when Rowlet was on the ground I almost smashed my phone to the ground until the guardian made me halt! I know I was late with this but I was so happy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Not back to the Beginning.**_

* * *

_**Night Raid base.**_

_'Long time since I was here,' _thought Tatsumi as he looked at the Former Assassin Hideout of Night Raid that was currently invisible to the normal eye, it was covered in vines and other plants that hid the visible and yet invisible base completely, not even the slightest bit of white was left there for the eye to see but not to Tatsumi. He was back after a few years of traveling around the world and around 2 years he came back, coming back to clean it and stay there for a few days to get some good memories back, and then leave again to travel around the world and if he got old he would come back here but never in the Empire.

The Empire held far too many painful memories than the good ones...well, there weren't any good ones there except for the Deaths of Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest, most memories were outside of the Empire and would always be there but also a lot of painful ones and Tatsumi didn't go enter the hideout but headed straight for the cliff.

"Hey, guys," said Tatsumi the graves in front of him and they didn't respond but vague images of his friends appeared for a second and answered the way he expected them to, sighing to himself he placed his bag down and began getting rid of the vines and critters walking all over it and thoroughly cleaned each one of them until they sparkled in the sunlight. "It has been quite some time that I got here...this place didn't change much nor the Empire which is the best,"

It didn't change a lot since no one else besides him knew of this place that not even bandits if they were still here, knew about it, The Empire had fallen years ago and the New Empire had risen up that made many troubles disappear including bandits. Since there wasn't any corruption at all and no poverty there was no meaning in stealing, jobs gave fair payments, money was given to those who worked hard in their lives and retired. Villages earned money too and simply paid taxes and traded, fair money was given by the quality of the products they specialized making.

Moving to the base he began cleaning everything up from the outside removing all the vines with some help of his powers and the inside was fine, cleaning the walls, washing the bathroom, getting rid of any insects in the base, and as the last the furniture made of very tough wood and simply covered in dust, but each piece of furniture had a meaning to him here.

Looking at the table he saw one of the chairs still pulled out and saw Sheele reading her book with tips for airheads and losing her glasses in the process, he smiled at that and missed Sheele dearly for her cute appearance and behavior, the 1st friend he made when he got into Night Raid and the one he felt most comfortable with and the one who honored the death of his friends. And in a way, he felt at that time what it felt to have a big caring sister there for you.

Her death made him realize that this job was that dead loomed always around the corner, he did cooking without complaining now knowing that each meal could be the last one.

The next one was the training ground and the white paint that made the field clear was a bit vague and covered with leaves and twigs and it reminded his training with Bulat, he called him Big Bro as he wished to be called like that and he got his attention with how he was moving so fluently, the part did creep him out that Leone revealed him that he was gay well he didn't judge since taste varies.

His death gave him more motivation to get stronger and stronger to be able to face the next opponent, he felt that it was partially his fault since he let Nyau distract Bulat and missed the vital strike that would've ensured his life.

There were more places he had to go to and they weren't in the Nigh Raid base as certain places from the bar he met Leone where she robbed him of his money and drank her fill, the Sakura tree where he got a tiny bit closer to Mine and then further away, the bookstore of Lubbock with his favorite Manga, the living room where he talked with his boss, Susanoo by the waterfall training and teaching him not to rely on power, the hot springs where Chelsea caught him and told her past to him, it continued on and on but one place had more meaning to him than anything else.

The kitchen and it wasn't because of the food but mainly because he worked most of the time with Akame in the kitchen, despite being so emotionless, gluttonous, and a bit awkward around subjects that don't involve food but he wouldn't want to trade those times with Akame for anything else. After done with cleaning the kitchen and making food for himself he went to his room and was ready to sleep, and looked one more time as the window seeing the sun fall down. _'I wish you all could be here to see what we achieved...even if no one knew that it was our hard work we killed, we don't take credit at all,'_

He was a bit mad that Night Raid was never mentioned but soon accepted it when he thought of the consequences it would bring, and their deaths had meaning to them and compared to him their hearts were filled with scars of their past, they had seen more death, betrayals, and were forced to do things that made them heartbroken. In a way, he knew that in their death they were relieved to be released from the hell they withstood through if that made them happy he would let it be. It hurts him that it would take a lot of time to ever go back with them...or maybe never since he wasn't human despite his appearance, human flesh completely replaced with Dragon Flesh and became the literal Tyrant.

Brushing away the white locks of his hair that was a mix of white and brown, turning his head he saw one green eye and the other one red with a cross-symbol on it, he still remembered what Bulat and the Doctor told him that the Tyrant's flesh was still alive and he felt each time when the war drew closer that it was more alive, he felt the presence behind him and how powerful it was and almost took his body. If it wasn't for Akame he would be no longer here but there was something else what made him think, how long would he continue to live as the Tyrant's lifespan was unknown but a nightmare for Tatsumi.

_'Please...just someone I want to save them, Akame, I can't take this any longer...a human living for so long alone can only take so much,' _he silently cried and let his face rest on the soft pillow, tears streamed down his cheeks as he allowed himself to cry for a while until he was tired to cry and let himself succumb to the darkness. He didn't bother to change as he was too tired for it but not of cleaning the base at all, emotionally tired of remembering the good times he had with Night Raid since he had a hard time letting it go, he would stay here for a while so better sleep well instead of staying away all night. The latest journey he had did take a lot of his attention and made him momentarily forget about his sadness, interest piqued and he stayed there for a few months for training and made some good friends before leaving again, it never erased that sadness at all that he always sensed.

What he never noticed was that someone from far away heard him and granted his wish, threads were spun and the person ran towards the base that was now in plain sight as Tatsumi may have cleaned it a bit too well, the white shining walls of the base didn't hide a lot and once entered in the person dashed with great speed yet quietly towards Tatsumi room.

But Tatsumi however traveled and fought countless bandits trying to ambush him and he felt someone coming and grabbed his sword, but he was just a second too late as bright purple light blinded him and send him hurling into an unending space.

* * *

"Geh!" groaned Tatsumi as he forced himself to look forward as he felt his body fall down and quickly reacted by landing stealthily on a branch of a tree, quickly scanning around him where he was like he had been teleported to a base, if there were any enemies to take down or escape routes to go through and how many enemies there were. "The...forest? He simply teleported me outside...no, the smell is different,"

Sniffing the air it smelled more like Poison and not like the smell of animals, this made him conclude he was not in the area outside of the Night Raid Hideout but neither too far away from where he was.

"So...I am not in the Night Raid Base anymore, but now to know where I am-!" he stopped with when he suddenly heard some rustling of bushes and looked down and killed his presence and hid with his invisibility.

Screams were heard and Tatsumi peered over the thick branch of the tree and saw small figures run as fast as possible and the danger they were running from came of giant centipedes, Tatsumi looked horrified as he hasn't seen something this cruel since the 1st night he stayed in the capital but something else bothered him. Somewhere in the back of his mind told him that he has heard about this...but he didn't know since he hasn't seen this cruelty yet, he had seen Bulat forced to kill his mentor because of the sides, Chelsea found out she was the sole survivor of her group, Najenda working for the corruption, and Akame fighting her sister as both of them were sold as...oh, my god!

This couldn't be happening since he had never wanted to time-travel at all! Neither did he ever think he had the possibility to do it on his own, he didn't have special powers that allowed him to manipulate time or space, Shambala and Crosstail were destroyed and he may have some blood of Esdeath (Which made him almost puke every time he reminded himself.) but wasn't able to perform freezing time that well, he could actually freeze time but since he rarely used it the time limit wasn't a lot about 5 seconds or so. Yeah, he told himself he didn't have special powers to manipulate time and freezing time wasn't necessarily a manipulation except for halting the process. He wasn't affected by it since he had Ice Resistance and freely move in it and he could actually further move in it, but now wasn't the time to dwell in it.

_'I need to search for Akame, right now,' _said Tatsumi but halted himself when he looked down on himself and he was the same so it would be a bit weird in the later future...but did he have the right to change it all? So much could change if he did that and things could go down south for the Revolutionary army, Akame lived through hell and he felt like he had pulled her back into his horrible world. And then there was Kurome and if he did something like making Kurome go with Akame...as pleasing as the thought was of having Akame less of a burden in the future her resolve would perhaps not be so strong.

Did he have a right to change everything?

One should never mess with the borders of time unless necessary in case something horrible happens in the near future, was there a reason why he was sent here by some kind of being that wasn't human or Danger-Beast...he would go with the latter since Shambala was made with parts of a Danger-Beast, and whoever that person was he smelled him and the smell was familiar even if it was for only a second. And those words he said weren't from him and from a comic about time-travel messing up things...but it was only because he shifted time by running back caused that boom and here was no boom.

Tatsumi sighed and simply got his bag ready, it was a good thing he knew where the Teigu originated from.

* * *

"Kurome!" shouted Akame in fear as a wolf pounced on Kurome who had been a second too late and the older sister rushed forward and got the knife out of the bandages and stabbed the wolf in the neck, blood gushed out but Akame pulled Kurome away before the girl could be doused in it but several others behind her appeared ready to tear her apart.

"Big Sis!" shouted Kurome in fear as the wolves got close and Akame turned around her knife ready and slashed the throat of the closest one incoming, but the others came too close until and punched on Akame who let Kurome go but held onto the knife. She stabbed the wolf who...didn't react at all and simply was lying up against her. Kurome got up and ran back and pulled the...corpses of the wolves of her big sister who was surprised and startled but snapped out of it when Kurome tackled her in a hug.

As Akame focused on Kurome she didn't notice a small sound made somewhere up high or the perfect circle in the wolves bodies with blood gushing out of it.

_'I was just in time, Akame has luckily told me about her life in the Empire and Leone some parts too, the boss was there and I know most of what is happening from her point,' _it wasn't a lot of information but Tatsumi had to do with it and find things for himself out too, there were some notes he carried of some person named Gozuki or known as the trainer of Akame. The journal told him plenty of names that he didn't know at all but drawings were shown how they looked like, all of them reminded him of some people and the slightly scary resemblance between them.

This Poney girl would go good along with Sheele.

Mine would hate Tsukushi for her big breasts she possessed. (This Gozuki-guy was quite...detailed about her breasts.)

Green would be a good friend for himself for having fantasies but also morals idealistic as his.

This Gai was a pervert at the same level as Lubbock...maybe not the same since Lubbock never had any courage to enter a brothel.

Cornelia would be like Leone as a great big sister but a bit more strict and not so flaunting with her body.

Then there was Najasho and he could easily imagine him as the son of his boss. (Although a colder attitude and hopefully no bad puns.)

Luckily he had the power to do it and what kind of powers he possessed with Incursio alone, but he had not only Incursio as this was something he would never tell anyone at all, the secret alone could do great impact of a person holding too much power and he knew that exposing this would be an incredibly terrifying thing and Incursio alone gave him unlimited potential.

At the end of the war, it was decided by all the leaders of the Revolutionary Army that the Teigu were to be destroyed as they brought nothing but harm, they were symbols of power and fear and the Teigu users didn't mind it at all if it meant the peace of the Empire, Tatsumi took it up to destroy them and there may have been a small incident where he figured something else out with the Teigu. He may have slipped and swallowed Black Marine and controlled some nearby water in a cup, and that was simply how he was able to figure out something in his body. If he simply ate the Teigu or took a small bite of it he could use it, pretty much breaking the 1000-year-old rule of the Teigu and cheating things. Luckily he didn't have to swallow the whole Teigu or something like that much to his relief and simply took a bite of it, the remaining Teigu were destroyed all by him and he simply left with not telling anyone at all.

_'If I fall in love with you again Akame...this time it will be very inappropriate since I am older then you now, I am after all very old,' _he appeared young and he did visit around the few years, but 200 years already have passed reason why he wasn't able to take it anymore as no sane human can live this long. Now it was time to prepare himself as he had no made his choice to interfere, allowing his body to relax and focus on some aspects the boy made his frame smaller and oddly enough the clothes shrank along, his clothes then shifted and took the shape of ragged clothing.

Diving down into the trees he began to run along with the other kids while cutting down any Danger-Beasts who were unfortunate enough to meet him, he saw after a few minutes Akame and sped up and ran next to them. As expected Akame swiped at him making him dodge knowing she would see him as an enemy using her as a bait for monsters chasing him to eat, everything was simply brutal and among those killing each other was the same.

"Better keep up, the top 7 will be the ones to get into the team," said Tatsumi dashing past them being the only one not to have any monsters chasing him.

His ragged clothes weren't something simple but it was a Teigu that he called Situation Clothing: Adaptor, this Teigu is similar to Gaea Foundation of hiding as the clothing adapts to situations and covers smell, fall in the water the clothing changes to swimming gear and waterproof, hot areas like deserts will form clothes that provide plenty of air to come in and heat resistance cloth, it can also hide smell and change appearance to the users wishes and a good thing in case you have a date as it is self-repairing and cleansing.

It would take a few more days until they reached it and Tatsumi certainly didn't want to get to the 1st place, he didn't find himself the leader-type even after 200 years he held little pride. He also had to let things go smoothly right now and not change too many things like him making decisions, that alone made a great change and he now needed the trust of Akame and Kurome and he knew how to do that as insulting as his way was.

* * *

_**Lake.**_

A giant campfire was seen by a lake and giant bull-like Danger-Beast was roasted over the fire and the smell was intoxicating and attracting many eyes but a glare of Tatsumi made them back down, he had shown himself to be the Alpha meaning they had to obey and leave him alone and they simply did, the reason why he was so safe and he himself didn't eat much but waited.

_'Come to papa! Luckily I found some fruit on the way to make some juice and a nice fruit salad with honey added in it!' _thought Tatsumi as he held up a bowl filled with a salad and when he just finished the toppings air passed him, the bowl was gone and Tatsumi looked to his side and saw a not so cute side of Kurome who was eating the bowl empty like it was her 1st meal in years. Slowly getting up after what seemed like her bowl was empty (He couldn't see it because...Kurome's appearance.) and grabbing his sword he was ready for a fight, he had sensed Akame hiding in the bushes and-!

*GROWL!*

...And of her stomach as well that made him almost snort if it wasn't for Kurome still appearing menacing.

"...C-!"

"C?" repeated Tatsumi confused not expecting a single word to be given only to him, but then he felt and saw it as the menacing aura around Kurome disappeared and was replaced with a pink background, flowers, and bubbles and the red eyes disappeared and were replaced with a blushing cute face.

"C-Can I have another bowl?" asked Kurome cutely and imaginary arrows appeared out of nowhere and pierced Tatsumi's heart. (This guy is a sucker for cuteness, I'm not kidding at all as I read the Bonus parts of the Manga.)

"Sure," said Tatsumi handing Kurome another bowl of fruit salad along with another bowl filled with thick cuts of meat, but that was snatched by Akame, using the same face Kurome used to devour the meat into pieces and mimicked her little sister. All he could do was simply give her another bowl filled with meat not used to seeing Akame act so cute, all he did was simply taking a bite out of his food and watch the sisters amused as they were eating the roasted Danger-Beasts like little Lion Cubs.

Well, that didn't last very long as only the skeleton remained of the Danger-Beast.

"That is quite some appetite you both have, don't think any standard adult is going to beat ya soon," commented Tatsumi starting up a conversation and both girls who lied on their back with satisfied smiles opened their eyes, they felt a bit guilty for eating a well-prepared meal all by themselves and leave nothing left for him.

"S-Sorry, for having eaten your meal," apologized Kurome and she didn't expect him to wave his hand and tell them it was okay.

"No problem, that running must have left you both starved and besides I don't eat a lot," it was not completely true it was simply that his diet consisted out of meat, vegetables, fruits, and a lot of other things but just enough to feed simply 5 people since his small human stature, he was lucky he wasn't constantly in Danger-Beast form otherwise he would've made the forest life unbalanced. "My name is Tatsuya, what are yours?"

"I'm A-Akame and this is my little sister Kurome," introduced Akame the both of them as she felt no danger coming from him.

"Nice to meet you both and it is pretty much the same with you, right? Sold by your parents?" asked Tatsumi and both girls nodded but there was something else to it.

"Mommy wasn't there...but 'daddy' told us that she didn't love us at all," said Kurome with a sad tone and Tatsumi looked surprised at that, he had to go further into this but right now the girls needed some rest right now as they both were too tired, well, Akame was still alert and didn't seem to completely trust him so he decided to set up some tents and let the girls sleep.

Tatsumi sighed in slight frustration and as much as he hated to admit he did miss the joy of being alone for once, those 200 years weren't alone for physical training but also mental and intellectual and this was already throwing a lot of things in trouble of their mother being a good person? He imagined how their mother would look like and he imagined a mature-looking Akame wielding a Katana as well, dressed in black and red battle kimono and having the same cold red eyes. Ready to take down her enemies but having a clear sight of what she wanted to do and for what she did and believed to, and yet there was something about her that made her a bit different from her daughters and he didn't know what it was.

_'Well, time-travel was never considered easy...better get some sleep for now,' _thought Tatsumi not feeling in the mood to think constantly about this at all, Danger-Beast or not he still needed some sleep and he was woken up when he tried to go to sleep so better start now.

* * *

**Necros: I hope it got better this time with writing it, and also I decided to take this story a bit more serious like with those Kyoseki! I decided to make some Teigu that simply have quite some abilities, so many that they rival that of a Teigu and they will have a purpose in each of them. There will be even more people pulled into this as I imagined a Mature-Akame...not my idea but why not?**

**1st Teigu of Tatsumi: **

**=Situation Clothing: Adaptor.**

**The Teigu is similar to Gaea Foundation but only on the clothes that change its appearance and functions to adapt to the environment, it can also hide the smell, lower presence, heartbeat hiding, heat hiding, stronger control over emotions, non-existent tracks, soul sight, zero restriction movement, and it can even change into other clothing that you have seen on will. The clothing is made of a Danger-Beast that could adapt to any kind of environment similar to the Tyrant, it can't evolve but it is incredibly hard to destroy as it has a self-repairing sequence. The clothing has some form of sentience that when the wilder feels like he or she is connected to it, it will immediately make the wielder as comfortable as possible like getting overheated it will cool you down and let as much required heat escape.**

**Trump Card: The clothing can be manipulated at a molecular structure to prevent certain poisons from entering the wound, simply turning itself into hundreds of tiny threads to pick them up or even seal the wound with its adaption tricking the body that it is skin. With the body tricked it will make the wound heal faster thinking they are almost done, but in truth, they aren't done and simply blinded by an illusion of it and simply heal you faster without any consequences.**

**Weakness: It is mostly based for Stealth and Light Combat missions and not suited for Heavy-Assault-type, despite being made of an S-Class Danger-Beast it is purely suited for the Spy missions. But when it comes to those missions only the very, very skilled can grasp a single second of their presence. To mimic certain clothing or even armor (Not know by Tatsumi since he doesn't know the full potential.) one must be smart and know how it works. **

**So what do you think of this Teigu? I hope you like it since it is more seriously written and I have given a lot of thought about it, it is simply purely based on Assassination an article of clothing that any Assassin would want to have. Also, besides that, it doesn't seem Teigu who lasted a 1000 years seem to be affected by things like corrosion or something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Necros: Sorry for the late update, the school held me a bit up.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Next Stage.**_

* * *

_**Forest.**_

"We're almost there so keep it up," said Tatsumi as he walked not the slightest bit tired of walking for 3 hours straight but the same story could not be applied to the girls, still developing they did build up a bit of stamina from running away from all the attacking Danger-Beasts. Eventually, Kurome stopped alarming Akame that her sister was too tired to continue to walk, it halted Tatsumi who looked indifferent at Kurome due to past memories and...her killing Chelsea in a very brutal manner. "Why are you stopping?"

"I-I am tired...I can't walk!" breathed Kurome out as Akame supported her.

"So, you are a little bit tired and that is no reason to stop," commented Tatsumi deciding to be a bit harsh to both of them to give them a grasp of reality, he had to use the near-death experience of Kurome and the experience of Akame almost losing Kurome. It was not nice but this wasn't a nice world but it did have its beauty, but now it had mostly a very ugly side to it that no one wanted to see nor want it to exist. "Keep walking since we are almost there it is best to get as soon as possible there,"

"Give her a break! She is still a child!" shouted Akame mad at Tatsumi but then shrunk when he gave her a slightly cold glare back in response.

"So what? It didn't stop those people from the Empire of throwing us children in this forest here, you've seen them being merciless about is children in a forest filled with monsters that won't hesitate to kill us and plenty of us already died," responded Tatsumi shooting down Akame's thin defenses and attempt of defending her little sister, deciding to be a bit more harsh he would also ease them up too seeing as the sisters have seen the children of their age die. "I have a question for both of you 2 and it involves these 2 ores, which one would be chosen?"

"I-I don't know," replied Kurome answering first and Akame 2nd and shaking her head in a negative response.

"Sigh, the stronger one as this black ore is far stronger and that is how they view us, we are ores to them and nothing more and you would also choose a new toy rather than an old one," the girls nodded to his answer that they would choose a new one rather than the old one, the new would go longer on then the old one. "This is a survival test like we've been told to and they seek the strongest ones, and if they see you support each other then you will be separated from each other. The one doing most of the work will be sought out but everything that is unnecessarily dragging you down, meaning if you give your little sister a piggyback ride at the last moment...you will be separated or even worse...killed,"

Both girls looked in fear at that and Tatsumi had changed the last thought and decided to go simply for death as it was very merciful, there were worse ways to go but he held it back knowing with the Empire that plenty chances were given to show them. They had plenty to deal now and they were dealing with plenty of things to handle now, no need to add more then what they truly can handle and Akame was mentally very strong for her age due to her duties as the elder sibling.

She had the instinct and goal of protecting Kurome giving something similar to the maternal instinct of a parent...would he be able to find the mother of the girls because their 'dad' told them that she didn't want them and no longer saw them as her children, it was obvious that their naivety was taken advantage off like with every child. They would not instantly believe it but certain looks could change a whole view of point but Akame would have hesitation, Kurome simply believed it because she didn't want to unconsciously imagine the same look their 'father' gave them and she would not be even aware of that itself.

"...From what I've heard you 2 are lucky to have a mother as kind as yours...if I had to guess your father simply lied to you...is your mother perceptive?" asked Tatsumi wanting as much as information about the girl's mother, but their confusion on their faces of the difficult word he made it easier by telling them if their mother could see through their lies. Apparently, they ate a lot and often snacked quite a bit which made their father angry but their mother was never mad, she instead worked harder and the girls sometimes left out the house to collect herbs and small Danger-Beasts due to them feeling guilty. "...We're almost there so keep it up, for now, then you can rest as much as you want and I will make you a meal ready to be eaten,"

The girls got motivated by that making Tatsumi almost laugh that his encouragement that he had given them was unintended aimed at their weak spot, food, at least they would not be separated and Akame would have less burden, they continued to walk and to kill some time and make Akame and Kurome learn things faster to have more time at training he educated them. He taught them how to read which plants and other natural objects to differ them from Danger-Beasts, making them learn to track, recognizing certain common plants that are found everywhere and their uses, this particular lesson was listened carefully by the girls when he mentioned some herbs enhanced the flavor of meat and other dishes.

"We're here!" said Tatsumi seeing people up ahead and just like he told the girl don't stay too close to each other as it would also be seen as teamwork.

"Hey, Captain Gozuki! There are 3 more brats coming!" shouted one of the soldiers seeing the children from afar, the Captain named Gozuki came out of his tent cracking his neck and looked at where the soldier that called him was looking. He saw the 3 forms and how they were distant from each other and looked at Akame and Kurome directly with Akame feeling the gaze, it made him smirk that he had found an interesting one and his gaze went over to Kurome who was aware but reacted a second later and simply nodded to himself, but then when he turned his gaze at Tatsumi his eyes squinted and Tatsumi was aware instantly of it.

_'Keep my cool and as skilled as this guy is I have battled Esdeath so you won't fool me with your gaze...but I must say that even a skilled Assassin as me would be wary of him,' _it was no surprise since this was the man that had trained Akame to unbelievable levels and he compared his Night Raid self to Gozuki, he would've lost as it would be like similar to his fight against Ogre. However, despite all of that there was one thing that got most of his attention and that was the sword leaning on the hip of Gozuki, it was the Demon Sword: Murasame and even if the blade was familiar to him it was weird to see someone else wield it.

His clothes luckily made him look like a sold child and nothing more even if it was a Teigu that he had made he sought out if there were any flaws to it, he had his fair share of some Teigu that didn't work out well but kept them. He pretty much destroyed any potential bonding between Akame and Murasame due to her horrible past, with him going to convince her about the truth of the Empire and Kurome as well it would not make her run from her past. For this, he needed to take responsibility for doing that but in this case, it would not be like taking care of Akame but making her a Teigu.

"So you 3 passed, I must say impressive since the others already arrived," said Gozuki talking to the 3 children who lined up like soldiers but didn't take the pose not that he cared, taking another good look at the 3 he saw good eyes but the eyes of Tatsumi interested him a lot due to seeing the boy was experienced with killing at young age. _'Hm...probably from the Western Region as his eyes would fit the bill...yet the skin he has and the vibe around him tells me that he is from the North,'_

The Northern Region could be considered one of the most dangerous of all the other regions due to the landscape, Danger-Beasts, and fights among villages and tribes and sometimes so heavy due to the Empire with the taxes, it was nothing like the Unity of the people of the Western Region who worked together and rarely fights broke among the. The eyes of Tatsumi told him he had killed a lot of people probably because of other villages or tribes, so it told Gozuki he was from the Northern Region because he sees the eyes of a killer that doesn't hesitate. That was something he welcomed but also be wary of if not controlled for the Empire, he would need to keep a close eye on him and train him the most like the ones with the most potential are sometimes far more dangerous then the talented ones.

Grouping up all the children who made it out of the forest Gozuki initially planned to have the first 7 to become the special unit...it didn't matter if he changed the number to add one more, it would take his time to get a drink for today so not bothering for once with the small details Gozuki merely listed them off. He told them that they were the best among the best and that they would be trained, all of it and none of them seemed to understand due to them being children and then left them in the care of the soldiers who told them to use the time however they wanted. They were all tired but not physically alone but emotionally and mentally as well, but the sisters didn't seem to be that tired as they looked at Tatsumi who simply sighs knowing that they would never have forgotten it.

"Alright, I'll go hunting," said Tatsumi leaving the area and taking a knife along with him and the soldiers halted him first but muttering a word they let him go, it was rather easy since they were normal soldiers with no real training and mentally controlling them was easy, he could easily give them a seizure if he wanted to but not wanting trouble or distrust.

* * *

Later in the evening, Tatsumi was currently roasting a Bull-like Danger-Beast that was unfortunate enough to encounter Tatsumi and some other ones, the sisters took a nap and the only thing that prevented the smell from spreading was using another Teigu's ability as he wanted to have the others come to him. Preparing some other dishes besides meat he made a fruit salad, baked a pie, fresh and warm bread, and rice to tone down the flavor of the meat even if it had plenty of spices and herbs added to it to lower it. Versatility was something he always liked of getting into combat and having more options and this was no different, they came as he heard them coming from afar and revealed themselves hungry and eyeing the food. They all wore the same rags of clothing and a dirty cloak but they looked quite a bit on the starved side which always had been something unsightly to him, he held his hand up making them know he knew there were here and motioned them to come closer.

They didn't come right away.

_'You can't trust anyone so easily not after what they experienced and they don't trust each other, their steps a bit further from each other so I have to be careful not to be like...Leone and Chelsea combined,' _thought Tatsumi and picked up one of the bowls that had food already in it and offered it to them and waited who would bite first, they didn't move until one of them stepped forward and it was a girl long auburn hair and shakingly held her hands out and grasped the bowl and retracted them, expecting him to pull back Tatsumi didn't and simply waited because putting the bowl down would give some message that this was all they get.

"Here, eat, you look starved," said Tatsumi in a gentle and warm tone that was very welcome and it was honest in Tatsumi's spirit seeing no reason to be hostile of them, there was no hint of deception in it nor any nefarious plans or such and the girl raised her hands though still shaking and grasped the bowl again, but this time she held a grip on it and Tatsumi slowly let go not wanting to startle her to drop the food. The girl ate from the food using the spoon and took the first bite that made her convinced to take more and ate faster, soon it was empty and Tatsumi took the bowl and filled it a 2nd time and handed it back and told her to sit here instead of eating standing.

Later on, all the other children were eating from their bowls and if they wanted something of the table they simply walked over and took it, Tatsumi made a bit of small talk knowing they could be a bit overwhelmed of the sudden starting of a conversation that surely would scare them.

"Don't eat too fast,"

*Chomp! Chomp!*

"You will get a-!"

*Chomp! Chomp!*

"Tummyache, so don't go eating everything-!"

*Chomp! Chomp!*

"If you think that you insult me-!"

*Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! Chomp!*

"Will you 2 please cut out with that!?" asked Tatsumi in a slightly louder tone that said he was annoyed at being interrupted but not irritated, annoyed at the sounds that Akame and Kurome made while eating the roasted meat and not bothered by Tatsumi's talking. "Are you even chewing properly!?"

"Twoo dewicious!" responded both girls cutely making Tatsumi sigh rather comedically at the answers of the girls but part of him was to blame due to him making casually delicious meals, his fault for accidentally may have swallowed a tiny piece of Susanoo's core which he had confused and mixed feelings about and swore never to delve too deep in it.

It did make the others laugh at the cute exchange making Tatsumi thank the girls for lifting up some of the heavy atmospheres.

"Just keep it down! And chew properly too since the meat isn't going anywhere besides your stomach, and also what size are both your stomachs!?" it was always a mystery to him about their appetites and besides that, he always wanted to say that, they were too focused on the meat to even bother reacting to his comment about their stomachs. He promised himself this was the first and last time he would ever ask about something this often seen as trivial, he shuddered at the thought alone at the rage that would be incurred if that were to happen and his beating from the boss told him enough to shut his trap. He didn't complain about the small things anymore knowing that he ran his mouth off and got too surprised, it was deserved in his opinion and a lesson he took to heart and now that he thought about it it was also a bit annoying to him about having used to complain about every little thing. "Also, I didn't get all of your names,"

He needed to know their names since he was changing the timeline and hopefully not too much, he did not even know how everything went here properly so training would do that.

The girl who was the bravest one among them all.

"M-My name is P-Poney," introduced the girl named Poney to Tatsumi who smiled back and then the others got some courage of it.

"C-Cornelia," introduced a blond-haired girl with blue eyes that looked very cute.

"Najasho," introduced another blond-haired one but it was he and he also had blue eyes.

"Tsukushi!" said a girl with auburn hair but a few shades lighter than that of Poney.

"Green is my name," introduced a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"My name is Tatsumi and the girls eating the 2nd roasted Danger-Beasts are Akame and Kurome, and you can tell them different from each other by their names, but if you don't know how to read then the one with red eyes is Akame," said Tatsumi and simply received nods from them seeing that they understood the words how to differ the girls that looked quite alike besides their height, no need to introduce Kurome as it would make the first call out to her and the girl was quite shy, again something he was used to comparing to the more murder happy Kurome he had seen. Well, it was a new start and the beginning of a new adventure and hopefully, no one would die in it even if it was more of a dream then a statement.

* * *

_**Years Later.**_

"This is all the information I was able to gather so please be on your guard," said Akame as she handed Sabatini leader of a traveling circus that was in truth a spy and reconnaissance group, they traveled a week together and Akame, Tsukushi, and Kurome performed with them to disguise themselves but the group was warned ahead. Luckily they were done for now and could return and Sabatini took the files and nodded to himself thankful he was able to meet the person who recommended them.

"We will, by the split it will end," replied Sabatini relieved that they could go back.

"We will miss you and it will take some time to see you," added Kurome getting patted by the head.

"I am glad I met you 3 and your friend...children like you shouldn't be doing this," Sabatini was sad that he could not change the fates of the children but he needed to see the bigger picture that they were an invaluable asset to the Revolutionary Army, Tatsumi told him that they couldn't leave yet since the bits of information they were given was nothing that big and yet they had to be careful. Honest was an evil demon and to Sabatini, he wanted nothing more than the big information to end the tyranny, but he was a man with a calm head and knew that sudden great chains of success would even alarm the demon and call their 2 biggest assets back.

Sabatini then felt a pair of hands on the back of his hand and looked up to see Kurome comforting him. "It will only last a few more years and then we can leave and join you, so please be patient,"

"...Very well, give Tatsumi my greetings," said Sabatini and the girls tackled him like children to do their father and gave him a firm hug.

"What!? No hugs for us!?" pouted Amuria coming into the tent followed by the rest of the group knowing it was their last day spending time together, the girls went to them and gave them all a firm hug and received hugs or pats on their head back.

"We're going to miss ya all!" said Dangan with a grin.

"If my fiance were to be here she would thank you, she is very worried about me right now," said Kouga happy he could go back to his fiance.

"Wish we could take you with us...but take care of yourselves, okay?" said Natalia with a smile and after everyone got ready to leave they knew they had to do one more thing, fake their deaths to even fake the Empire as they had been tracked down a bit and Sabatini got up and raised his hand and let the Ring shine that he received from Tatsumi.

"Secret Teigu, huh? Man, that Emperor of 400 years ago is pretty stupid," commented Sabatini and soon the plan was executed as the rest of the Elite 8 waited for them to be finished.

**[Reality Illusions: Ring of Fake Death.]**

**[A Ring that is able to distort reality itself though only somewhere close to it, it is able to make a complete realistic scene to fake scouts ranging from destruction, corpses, and other objects. It is able to simply create illusions that not even senses can differ from reality itself, it can use the illusions that have a physical manifestation to use as a shield or substitute, and good use quick escapes or even create invisible weapons.]**

**[Weakness: However the weakness lies within the area you need to affect as one must have a good and clear image of what to take shape, the more area and more complex things the more it takes a toll on your mind.]**

Sabatini's Teigu and with that the plan was executed and though it was hard for the others to see not to Sabatini who was the smartest one amongst them, he could see this happen if Tatsumi wasn't here and influenced them that the Empire was nothing but an evil place that needed to be destroyed. He ordered them to run as fast as possible while using his Teigu to make steps in the air, they had left the carriage back with false notes about a camp that had been abandoned to give them a distraction.

"Good work all of you, you got rid of those spies well now to get rid of the evidence~!" said one of the male soldiers looking at the fake corpses of the women of the circus group, the corpses weren't real and would fade after a few weeks and probably be destroyed within a few days of abusing and unhonorable torture. But raising her Shingu Akame glared at the soldier who stopped advancing towards the corpses, she walked over to him and told him to do his job properly and destroy the bodies right now. "R-Right away!"

"Tch! Stupid soldiers can't do their job properly and in front of us as well!" scoffed Kurome glaring at the soldiers who sprayed the bodies with flammable juices and threw down the torches, it made Kurome's heartache in slight pain but she kept herself strong knowing they weren't real but it was not something she ever wished to see and killing Natalia was not easy too.

She was a sucker to have big sisters.

Somewhere else Tatsumi was looking through something on his arm and smirked and clasped it away as the 1st stage was done, he had to thank his boss for telling him stories about certain missions that went very wrong despite the good beginnings. But he had also done some research on himself since he was here and checked it out too if he time-traveled of went to another dimension, it seemed he was sold off as a slave and that Sayo and Leyasu tried to save him but were kept back, it gave him the reason to believe he was in another dimension and yet it didn't feel like it that it was another dimension. He was sold as a slave and there were memories flowing inside his head about him having parents, that truly made him want to believe he was in another dimension as he had no parents.

They died while hunting a Danger-Beast while he was just only 3 years old...and yet he wanted to believe that it was his world since he did wish for having loving parents, he inherited the eyes of his father and the hair of his mother and both of them looked so loving to him and then infuriated. When the Empire came they looked for slaves and searched for the strongest to participate in an event if they didn't obey the village would be set on fire and they held their word this time.

_'I was unfortunate enough to be the strongest or fortunate enough to be chosen considering my situation...but these memories are nice...I hope this is simply shifting time because I don't want to rob other me from his life,' _yeah, he had read books like this and prepared himself one day if something like this were to happen, but he drank too much at the time and got slightly drunk and slightly was kind of ridiculous compared to the amount of sake he had drank.

His wallet got a lot thinner but there was no regret since he had planned that because he was very stressed.

The Sabatini Group was saved thanks to luck and his Teigu he had given him to escape safely and now what he needed to do was finish his mission that was also a hoax, interfering a group of human traffickers and he had decided to set up a base in the Capital and raise money and create weapons for the Revolutionary Army. Lubbock taught him everything thoroughly and he learned also from a lot of merchants on the way when he protected their cargo, how everything worked and with him sometimes questioning certain situations. 200 years' worth of knowledge and acquiring skills he never thought to have or be able to learn from, war truly changed him from within and this time it was actually a good thing.

_'Still contacting them was easier than I ever thought since I met boss...she doesn't remember anything but I did contact her and through some convincing, I was able to do it, I kind of wished to see Lubbock too. Other then that I must train a bit harder than the others and get used to the fact that Kurome calls me her big brother,' _he had gotten used to it but not the fact and now he had contact and a deal with the Revolutionary Army too and loyal servants that he needed to see soon, purchasing people was too easy there in the Capital and he had disguised himself as an arrogant looking noble and purchased mainly the women that were a lot off.

Not surprising and he knew their fates and he knew that not all of them could be saved but he got them all for free due to some hypnotizing, he got some maids and only maids in his household and he was training them and he had to check up, he had given another Teigu away to one of the maids to discuss things in personal.

He went back and he found the others from Elite 8 and everyone returned from their missions.

"Tatsumi! Look, I was able to catch a Landtiger!" said Akame proudly showing the Landtiger corpse but Tatsumi simply gave her a dry look knowing she simply asked and showed him because he can see the difference in size, she wanted money to simply go to the High-Class Restaurants and eat it out of business and perhaps that was not for the good part knowing that the Restaurants weren't corrupted.

"You only caught it because you acted as bait yourself, shrimp," commented Najasho far above them reading his book and rolling his eyes at Akame, then he focused his gaze at Poney who was swimming in a lake and frowned. "Hey shrimp! Those Danger-Beasts won't come out that way so act more delicious!"

"How am I supposed to that!? These Danger-Beasts don't usually come out around this season, especially the big ones!" shouted Poney back annoyed at the impossible and ridiculous order she was given by Najasho, but at the same time a Danger-Beast that looked like a mix between a dragon and crocodile appeared and opened its mouth to eat her. But a quick and powerful kick on the abdomen of the beast launched it back and was killed in an instant. "How do you like that! Big brother will surely praise me for this!"

"Good job then and with this, today's quota is fulfilled so take it with you," said Najasho closing his book knowing they had to return home by now if they were done.

"But...you didn't do anything?" commented Poney now noticing he had only read his book.

"How quick of you to realize it now," complimented Najasho her sarcastically.

Somewhere else in a more mountainous area Green was using his weapon to break apart the ground and search for fossils to add to his collection, unfortunately enough he had only fought valuable crystals that earned him some money, he rarely spends his money and the amount he had was enough to get himself laid with prostitutes plenty of times not that he was interested into that. "Another crystal, sigh, why do I only find crystals when I simply want fossils!"

"Fossiles are harder to find than those minerals you dig up...and this area is known to have more crystals and only fossils of small Danger-Beasts," commented Tatsumi walking towards Green throwing him a small fossil that he had found, the latter caught it happily and looked up close to see what kind of Danger-Beast it was even if it was a small one. "Besides we should be getting ready to go back, I will be preparing dinner tonight this time,"

At that Green sprang up straight and saluted to Tatsumi who simply laughed knowing that his cooking was good thanks to Susanoo and training with chefs for a few years, he rarely had the oppertunity to cook for the group due to training (Even if he didn't need it) and could only do it with snacks.

"And that is why we want all out to search for herbs and veggies!" said Tsukushi appearing behind Tatsumi who got startled not having sensed her at all nor heard her, this girl was seriously meant for stealth but he didn't look at the other side and bumped into Cornelia who got startled and almost lost her footing. "Ara~? You are quite bold Tatsumi~!"

"Haha," said Tatsumi dryly.

"Y-Yeah! He didn't mean to do that!" said Cornelia slightly flustered with Tatsumi accidentally bumping into her.

"You harvested quite a bit, didn't you," said Green who walked over to Tsukushi and looked inside of her basket filled with the brim with herbs and vegetables.

"To make sure you will eat them!" said Tsukushi with a cute smile but behind that cute smile was an evil one that promised pain if they didn't eat their vegetables, Tatsumi didn't complain about vegetables but the boys and Akame and Kurome complained about it and avoided it, at that Green backed down at the smile but wasn't able to escape when Cornelia did the same although without the smile.

"Because all of you meaning, you, Najasho, Akame, and Kurome always avoid to eat them! If it weren't for us 3 girls and Tatsumi all you would be eating is fish, fruit, and meat!" Cornelia was as equally as stern as Tsukushi but she didn't smile and brought it straight to them, the ones who didn't eat the vegetables had to learn it the hard way. Next meal they were given after avoiding to eat vegetables by the previous meals as Tatsumi couldn't find the vegetables for some reason, was vegetables only consisting of not one bit of meat or fruit.

Najasho and Green did it a few more times but learned their lesson however when it came to Akame and Kurome they obediently ate their vegetables after having punished once, they never attempted to avoid to eat their fair share of vegetables and it was good since they did get rewarded for it.

"Calm down, Cornelia," said Tatsumi placing his hand on her shoulder calming her down to not give Green another lecture which 2 have been enough of. "They've learned their lesson already...but if you attempt to do it one more time of wasting vegetables I won't forgive and take part in it~!"

"U-Understood," said Green running back to the house.

* * *

_**House.**_

"Hm~? You all earned some good money, I am proud of you guys!" said Gozuki holding a rather large sack with money in it grinning to himself feeling the weight of it, none of them complained as they had been brainwashed thoroughly and would tell him anything he wanted to ask them to. Though he kept a close eye on Tatsumi and Akame seeing the strongest ones of the group, for obvious reasons as Akame never called him her father once and Tatsumi just gave him this feeling of unease at the potential he showed.

"Where is Kurome?" asked Gozuki.

"She sent me a letter that on the way to deliver the goods she was supposed to deliver was attacked by some bandits, it is the reason why she got slowed down a little bit due to their sheer numbers," answered Najasho throwing Gozuki a letter he had been given but the truth was that Kurome simply wanted to spend a bit more time with Maria, an owner of a restaurant that was pretty much a mother figure to her and Akame.

"How many,"

"A little over 100, besides that she is collecting a bounty from it too so people had to go over there," answered Najasho smoothly without any pause as he had lied, the extra money was simply added from Tatsumi who did some hunting behind Gozuki's back and earned from it. Even though Najasho dislikes the idea of giving their 'father' money to spend on drinks or give it out to a random brothel he bore with it, they simply had to wait a few years and get slowly killed by one and one.

"Hm, very well, I have something else to announce and that is that you are getting your 1st missions and this time it isn't those Redface Apes. Your targets are this time real humans," Gozuki gave them an evil grin and this spread through everyone's head that they had to kill innocent humans, some of them weren't innocent but some of there were innocent. It was unavoidable in order to escape that certain lives had to be sacrificed to cover themselves, it would not be easy even if they killed beings resembling close to human-appearance.

"I will bring the message over to Kurome through a Mountain-Hawk," said Najasho and soon everyone was given the drawings and information who their targets were and left the house leaving Gozuki all alone.

Outside Akame breathed out in relieving that once she made a good distance away and read who her target was, it was nothing but a Rat or commonly referred as someone who doesn't stand on a side of the opposing ones, The Revolutionary Army and the Empire and the Rats sold both sides information about the other earning good money, from what she read it was one that was rising amongst the ranks and nodded to the others for success.

With Kurome who had delivered her quota to Maria she had received the message from the Hawk and read who her target was, it wasn't Maria due to avoiding to bring her a lot and avoiding a lot of contacts too knowing she was spied on, Kurome merely showed to be annoyed when she didn't feel the presence of eyes on her. But Maria simply was a 2nd mother to her and Kurome still loved her Biological mother she had to remain on her guard, Maria walked over to Kurome read over her shoulder.

"It seems you need to go now," commented Maria hugging the girl from behind.

"Uhm, my 1st mission and it isn't you and yet I wasn't able to give you anything useful for the RA," replied Kurome who didn't wear her usual outfit but rather a cute dress given by Maria, stripping out of her dress she quickly switches over to her assassination clothing not wanting to give Gozuki an idea. "You should leave the restaurant with your subordinates, they are probably suspecting you now,"

"Don't worry about me now, I already packed everything and everyone here are newbies and been told that I am getting married," replied Maria worrying the girl even more.

"B-But you have rather high standards, don't you?" asked Kurome with a sweatdrop and nervous laugh knowing that only close people know how high her standards are, not above the 25, strong, handsome, good at cooking, a father figure, not complaining about daily chores, not so prideful, not easy to prone, not easily swayed, understanding about women, and not drink a lot of alcohol. To Kurome who was secretly a fan of-! (*Throws book at me.* *Me: GAH!*)

"Oh~! Do not worry since I know that man or young boy exists! I have just to be very quick and nice," replied Maria with an evil smile even good intentions were given.

_'...Tatsu-nii, I pray for your safety,' _thought Kurome with fear in her eyes seeing it already in front of her, her brother being dominated by a lot of women tugging on him.

Somewhere else Tatsumi sneezed rather loudly and wondered who talked about him, but then a giant chill swept across his body despite his Ice Resistance. Even after 200 years he knew that feeling too well and had cursed himself for his looks, he knew another one was chasing after him even never seen him but he knew his fate was sealed!

* * *

**Necros: So there is a new idea with the Oreburg due to Tatsumi making contact with the Revolutionary Army earlier, an easy escape route for the Elite 8 Members even if I hesitate about it Tatsumi must do this behind their backs. He had to be exceptionally careful and even with 200 years of experience, he knows he can't get too cocky, 1st chapter made him already think that he was changing the timeline alone by being there.**

**So the idea with the Oreburg is that Tatsumi and the Revolutionary Army made contact and agreed that it would be better through some struggles to add their numbers, both pay each half the money to hire the Oreburg but to reduce costs Tatsumi set up a trading center that also deals in the black market to give Merraid certain items she wants. **

**This, in turn, will make her interested in him due to how smart he is at such a young age to be planning all of this or maybe not and sees him as a person like herself, smart at a young age and knowing certain things and the depth and meaning behind them too. In a way I just want Merraid not to really die like this, the Arc with the Oreburg is long but also changed significantly due to Tatsumi hiring them to fake their deaths. Will he perhaps give them a Teigu to do the job?**


End file.
